What's Pissing Off Princess?
by rneron
Summary: Something is causing Kid to be even more...up-tight than usual. Maybe Soul can help to "loosen" him up. A One-Shot featuring Soul Evans and Death the Kid in all their glory! Warning: Yaoi galore and language. Not for kiddies!


**A One-shot I wrote for my friend who recently got into Soul Eater. Happy Birthday, Shelby! (I hope this at least meets expectations!)**

**_What's Pissing Off Princess?_**

With a feral growl, Kid bent totally backwards to rest his palms on the grassy terrain beneath him, as Maka's face split into a happy grin at Kid's desperate attempt to dodge one of his bullets that she had knocked back at him, using Soul (who bitched about having a headache thanks to her). Death the Kid was not pleased to be put into such a humiliating position as this was. He stood and slowly held his hands up to inspect them, a look of extreme disgust flashing across his delicate features and he went into a frenzy of clapping and brushing his hands together while jumping about and screaming profanities about the "filthiness" that "dared to make contact with his exquisite flesh."

"I'm going to pistol whip you into an asymmetrical heap of sludge for that, you vile...vile...thing!" he hissed and held up Liz and Patty with hatred in his honey-colored eyes.

Maka blinked and leaned in to mutter to Soul, "Thing? Usually he can come up with better insults than that."

"Must be PMS. Can't think straight fer shit." Soul answered with a grin.

"I HEARD THAT! DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIIIIEEE!" Kid screeched, firing a shot with each word. Maka jumped and turned and swerved to dodge and deflect the bullets back to their OCD fire-er. Many shots, insults, and profanities later, a bell rang to symbolize the end to their training time. The now-sweaty Kid huffed and returned Liz and Patty to their human forms, stomping away and muttering under his breath. Maka glanced at Soul, who shrugged and then let out a long sigh.

"Yeah, I get it. I'll see what's pissing off princess."

"Just don't call him that to his face."

Soul flipped his white hair and stuffed his hands into his pockets, following after Kid.

Kid slammed the heavy door to the Academy shower room behind him and continued to rant to himself, under his breath, as he stripped himself of his standard black-and-white clothing and, after folding them neatly, stepped into one of the showers. He stayed clear of the water until he deemed it hot enough, then stepped in. He was busy with rinsing away the sweat and dirt from his earlier "battle," when he heard the door to the shower room open and shut again. He turned off the water and, wrapping a towel around his waist, stepped out and into a grinning Soul.

"Agh!" he yelped as he collided with the slightly taller male, "What are you doing standing right outside of my shower like some creep?!"

Soul grinned and looked innocent, "Nothin'. Guarding to make sure you didn't fall on that pretty ass and mess it up. That'd suck. For me, especially."

Kid's cheeks took on a light dusting of crimson, but he crossed his arms over his bare chest and looked off to the side. "No, really. Why are you here?"

"I could ask you the same thing; you never use these showers as you find them "filthy" and "loathsome,"" Soul's grin fell from his face and he looked concerned for his boyfriend, "Whassup with you?"

Kid huffed out a breath that blew a stray hair away from his eyes and he looked around nervously. "It's just...well...it's you."

"Me? Wha'd I do?" Soul looked slightly hurt.

"N-no! It's nothing you did it's just how you...are."

Soul looked even more hurt. "How I am? ...C'mon just spit it out. I can take it." Kid bit his lip and went to push past him, but could only gasp as Soul had him against the tiling of the bathroom wall within a split second. "Tell me. Now."

Kid groaned, he secretly loved when Soul was rough with him. He blushed when Soul's face took on a lecherous grin after hearing the sound. He craned his neck down to take the shell of Kid's left ear into his mouth, nibbling on it, and tracing his tongue slowly down it. "Tell me, Kid."

Kid blushed and stuttered, the rasp of his boyfriend's voice sending into a slight haze. "It's just that...God, it's your damn weapon form! It's so damned asymmetrical! I can't focus for shit during our training sessions cause you're so fucking asymmetrical! It's driving me insane!"

There was a long pause before Soul dropped his head down onto Kid's shoulder and began to laugh, a low chuckle at first, but then progressing into loud guffaws.

"H-hey! Shut the hell up!"

Soul continued to laugh and was rewarded with a rough punch to the arm. He finally picked his head up and wiped away the tears that had formed from his fit. "That is just...so you. Hmph, I love you, you OCD freak." he leaned down and pressed their lips together, feeling the contrast between Soul's slightly chapped ones and Kid's soft, smooth lips. Kid moaned lightly when he felt Soul's tongue trace his lower lip, a silent request for entry. He immediately let him into the moist cavern that was his mouth and felt himself be pushed back harder against the wall as Soul's entire body came into contact with his half-naked one. Their tongues rubbed and fought against each other in some sort of erotic dance, until the need for oxygen overwhelmed them and they drew apart, gasping.

Soul took this opportunity to kiss a slow line up Kid's jaw to his ear, where he nibbled lightly on the lobe and began to slowly suck on it. Kid's breathing hitched and he slowly dropped his head back against the wall to expose his neck to the hungry mouth of Soul. The white-haired boy licked his lips and traced a wet line from Kid's collarbone to his ear with his tongue. Kid squirmed and fisted the back of Soul's shirt, a silent beg for more, which Soul happily obliged to by sucking fervently on the soft flesh of his neck.

"Mmm...Soul..you're m-much too...ah...clothed..." Kid choked out between gasps.

Soul chuckled and pulled his face to Kid's eye-level where he teased, "Then help me out of them."

Kid blushed, but nodded slowly and helped to undress his lover. When he was bare before the other, Kid's hands reached out to tentatively touch his bare chest, then traced them down his well-defined torso as slight shivers ran down Soul's spine and his arousal increased. Kid's eyes roamed over Soul, but then stopped at Soul's hair and a deep frown etched its way across his face.

"Your headband. Take it off."

"What? Why?"

"It's far too asymmetrical. Take it off."

"Tch. So uncool." Soul removed it and his gray-white hair fell down, covering his eyes slightly; he was about to toss the band off to the side when a better thought struck him. He suddenly grabbed both of Death's wrists and slammed them into the wall above his head and used the headband to tie them together.

"What the-...? The hell?! No! You are not tying me up! Unbind me this instant you perverted piece of - mmf!" Kid would have continued making demands, but Soul's tongue had his mouth occupied in an instant. They continued to kiss as one of Soul's hands slid down the others arms, making their way slowly to Kid's chest. Once there, Soul began to make slow circles around his nipple with a finger, then pinched it lightly, drawing a wanton moan from Kid. They parted lips for breath yet again and Kid looked at him through lust-clouded eyes, a silent beg present. Soul grinned and slid his hand down to pull away the towel and they both let out loud moans as their erections made contact. "Soul..." Kid hissed.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm getting there."

"Then do it faster!"

Soul smiled at the desperate state his lover was in, and decided to give him what he was aching for. His hand stopped its ministrations on his nipple and slid down Kid's back. Kid felt a finger press lightly to his entrance and a small whimper came from his throat. Soul helped him to wrap his legs around his waist, and their bodies were pressed close together as their lips connected in yet another wet and passionate kiss. Kids arms, though still tied at the wrists, wrapped around Soul's neck and he moaned into his mouth as the finger pushed its way inside of him. Soul pulled the digit out and pushed it back in a few times before he added another, making a scissoring motion to loosen the smaller male. Soul began to slowly grind his hips against Kid's to distract the boy from any pain, and as an added bonus, pressed his fingers against the oh-so sensitive place inside of Kid, causing the boy to gasp and drop his head back.

"Fuck! There!" Kid cried out and arched his back when Soul hit it again, this time after he had added a third finger.

"Tsk, tsk. Language." Soul teased him, but continued to brush his fingers against the others' prostate, each time earning him a loud moan and a cry for more. Soul pulled his fingers out and Kid felt like crying at the feeling of loss, but the feeling was only for a moment until he felt something bigger push at his entrance. He felt Soul's hand wrap around his dick as the white-haired teen began to slowly push himself inside of the other. Kid tried to focus on the pleasure he was receiving in his groin until he felt that Soul was fully seated, the male stopping to allow his lover time to fully adjust to his length.

"Nn...m-move..." came the command a few moments later.

Soul nodded and slowly pulled out, then pushed back into him slowly, drawing another moan from Kid. He thrusted slowly into his lover as nails scratched at his scalp and hair.

"Faster...I want to...ah...feel you..."

A particularly hard thrust was his reply and he picked up the pace, his hand slivering down in between their sweaty, flushed bodies to grip Kid's neglected erection, beginning to pump it in time with his thrusts. Kid was a moaning and writhing mess as he threw his head around and let loose moans and cries of pleasure. Soul grunted as he angled his hips for Kid's prostate and knew he had hit it when Kid all but screamed at the sudden feeling that made him see stars.

"FUCK! Ah, fucking hell. Fucking bloody hell! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!"

Soul couldn't help but chuckle at the profanity his boyfriend was screaming, though he himself felt like screaming "Fuck" a million times, too. The heat that encased his throbbing dick was starting to become all too much for him, he knew he was close. He decided to go out with a "bang" (no pun intended) so he took a firm hold of Kid's hips, leaving angry marks where his nails bit into his flesh, and began to pound into the boy mercilessly. Kid was screaming his name and digging his heels into Soul's back in an attempt to pull him closer, to force him to move harder. He needed more, he was so close. More, more, more,

"MORE! Fuck me! I need you! Ah, ah, ah, Soul, fuck!"

"Kid... you're... so...tight... ah, Kid...ah..."

The two called out the other's name as they both came, shaking with the intensity of their orgasm as Kid splattered their chests with his seed and Soul filled him. The two panted as they rode out the last of their high, then slowly slumped down to the tiled floor of the shower room. Kid dropped his head to bring it to rest on his lover's chest, while attempting to catch his breath and calm the tremors that were coursing through him.

"I don't think you've been so...vocal before." Soul noted with a smile.

"Sh-shut up." Soul slowly pulled out of his uke and encircled him with his arms, placing a light kiss on the top of his head. The two sat their for a long time, enjoying the after-sex euphoria until they felt that they could stand again. Kid took Soul's hand and led him into the shower where they sat on the small bench together and let the warm water cascade over them. "Soul...I think I'm in love with you."

Soul hooked a finger under the other's chin and kissed him lightly. "Yeah. I think I'm in love with you, too."

They sat there quietly when Kid suddenly stood up and screeched, "Sex is a 3-letter word!"

-End-


End file.
